1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mattress for substantially reducing wave motion due to the fluid contained therein and, more particularly, to a mattress for permitting fluid flow in a first direction while hindering fluid flow in a second or opposite direction so that wave motion in the second direction, due to rapid displacement of fluid within the mattress, is reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The water bed has recently achieved increasing popularity and widespread use among consumers. Nevertheless, a problem of fluid motion within the mattress has diminished the acceptance of the water bed by some potential customers. Therefore, to dampen this wave motion and thereby improve the quality of the product, a number of water bed structures have been developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,282 to Viesturs, a series of tie strips are disposed in parallel rows of differing lengths within a water-filled mattress to stablize water pressure within various regions of the mattress. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,676 to Calleance, an air chamber overlies a water chamber so that wave propagation is reduced in the water chamber and increased support is provided at the air chamber portion. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,852 to Penn, et al., a water-filled mattress is surrounded on its perimeter by an air chamber which is intended to dampen movement of the water in the mattress. Additionally, a water bed manufacturer, American National of Orange, California, uses baffles or water diverters sealed to the external surface of the mattress to restrict water motion. Unlike these flow reducing concepts, the mattress disclosed herein includes a number of one-way valves contained within the internal structure of the mattress for controlling water movement. This internal arrangement of valves minimizes fluid leaks since there are no additional external seams which are a likely source of fluid escape.